plus que tous
by varnier leslie
Summary: l'amour a son instinct,il sait trouver le chemin du coeur comme le plus faible insecte marche à sa fleur avec une irrésistible volonté" Honoré De Balzac
1. Chapter 1

je m'apelle Isabella swan, mais je prefere bella

Voila pres de 150 ans que je suis figée dans mes 18 ans. je vis avec ma famille d'adoption dans une ville du nord de la france:Arleux,endroit bien connu pour ces pluits insassiables et son climat humide,ce qui pourrai faire horreur a un humain aimant le beau temps,mais qui pour nous,vampires "végétariens"nous satisfait . nous pouvons ainsi sortir la journee sans craindre notre peau scintillant de milliers d' éclats de diamants au soleil.  
J'ai 1 frere et 1 soeur.

l'ainé benjamin(benji comme nous aimons l'appeller) est grand,muslé avec de long cheveux brin souvent attaché en queue de a un caractère bien trampé et ne mache pas ses mots pour dire ce qu'il pense,au moment ou il le pense, mais c'est ce que j'aime chez lui:franchise. nous ne savons presque rien sur lui,il n'aime pas parler de sa vie humaine aini que la cause de sa transformation. nous savions juste qu'il était heureux humain,et qu'il avait 21 ans lors de sa fransformation. nous ne connaissont pas non plus son age exact.

ma soeur sarah a était transformé il y a 170 ans par benji, elle se vidait de son sang apres avoir fait une chute de 5 étages d'un immeubles desinfecté. elle n'a gardé que tres peu de souvenir de cette soirée. je l'adore je la considère en plus d'etre ma soeur,ma meilleure amie,c'est une petite blonde,cheveux ondulés,une vrai boule de nerf. elle passe ces journée a magaziner et s'habille tres a la mode.

Et la petite derniere:moi, cheveux brin,bouclé jusqu'au rain,de taille moyenne et tout aussi a la mode que sarah,bien que je n'aime pas magaziner,elle le fait assez pour 2. bien sur nous sommes tous tres beau comme chaque immortel.

notre famille n'est pas bien grande mais nous nous aimions tellement tous les trois qu'il ne pouvait en etre autrement qu'une famille. dans quelques jours nous déménageons dans une petite ville de l'etat de washington:forks,humide et nuageuse a souhait.  
mon frere et ma soeur sont ravie. Pour moi sa signifie juste une nouvelle destination vers l'inconnu . nous ne le faisiont pas souvent mais a chaque fois,je ne pouvais m'empécher de penser qu'il fallait tous recommancer, comme inlassablement la seconde.  
pourtant, sans le savoir cette petite ville que je m' éprisai deja sans la connaitre allait signifier,un nouveau départ pour moi.


	2. départ et arrivé

-Bella,tu est prète? dépèche toi un peu,on va rater l'avion!  
Sarah,bien evidemment...impassiente de partir.

-Sarah,nous avons encore 2 heures,lui repondis-je depuis ma chambre.  
-Oui,mais...  
-Mais rien du tout,la coupai-je,je suis presque prète.

"enfin,autant qu'on peut l'etre"pensai-je.

La nostagie: oui,c'est le sentiment que je ressens. Combien de fois avions nous du quitter une ville pour une autre? trop de fois a mon gout! J' étais bien la seul dans cette maison a avoir du mal à requiter encore une fois le confort que l'on c' était créer.  
Sarah,elle, était joyeuse et heureuse,encore un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas donc qu'elle n'avait pas encore exploré ,avec ses boutiques,ses salon de beauté et bla-bla et bla-bla!! Bref,elle est ravie.  
Benji,lui,a l'air heureux... enfin je crois, difficile a dire,il ne montre que tres rarement ses sentiments.

"bon arrétons de révasser et allons a la douche"  
La seul tenu qui n' était pas dans mes valises et que j'avais préalablement sorti était un pantalon blanc,t-shirt rose,pull noir a coll roulé et basquet. Sa fairait tres bien l'affaire"de toute facon,nous seront dans l'avion".

1h30 plus tard,nous voila dans l'appareil a attendre que monsieur veuille bien décoller.

-Sarah,grognai-je,arrete de gigoter comme sa!  
Voila a peine 10 min que nous avions pris place et elle était déja intenable!!

-Oh bella,tu vas voir,sa va etre grandiose...les boutiques.."et voila c'est parti...attention la tornade...3..2..1.."  
OUI!!!...les boutiques,chaussures,pantalon,aussi des chapeaux,OH OUI!on va encore te refaire ta garde robe,tu verra,tu vas adorer et tu n'auras pas le droit de refuser,de toute facon,je ne laisse pas le choix.

Et tous sa dit dans un souffle!!

-bon les filles attachaient vos ceintures on décolle,nous retorqua benji du siege derrierre moi. Par contre, nous rapella t'il,arrivé la bas on file au concessionnaire,on recupere nos voitures,et apres on rentre a la maison,pas le temps de magaziner aujourd'hui.

je me retournai pour lui envoyer un sourire de remerciement. benji ma eviter le pire pour aujourd'hui mais connaissant sarah,je ne doute pas que ce n'est que de parti remise.

Arrivé a seattle,nous avons pris un taxi pour rejoindre le concessionnaire a la sorti de la ville.  
nous aimons tous la vitesse. je crois que c'est une carastéristique du vampire.  
arrivé sur place,nos voitures étaient deja les avions achetées le mois dernier,lors de notre visite a forks avec l'agence immobiliere qui nous avez trouver notre nouvelle demeure.

benji c' était acheter une porsche boxter grise métalique,un petit bijou.  
sarah,elle,c' était trouver une belle ferrari F430 F1,noir corbeau,de toute beautée .  
et moi,malgrer le fait que j'aime beaucoup la vitesse je me suis contenter d'une volvo c70 coupé cabriolé .

une fois au volant de ma voiture,je me laissai completement guidé par mon inctinct. notre maison ce situait en retrait de la ville,pret des bois,pour nous faciliter la chasse quotidienne,mais aussi pour ne pas risquer de croisait des humains

Arriver a notre demeure,je me garai suivit de pres par sarah et benji.  
-alors,me demanda benji,ta voiture?  
-tres bien,une vrai merveille.  
"la maison aussi d'ailleurs".Elle était tres spacieuse de l'exterieur,des grande baies vitraies donnait apparement sur ce qui nous servirais de salon.  
une fois a l'interieur,je promenai mes yeux sur les pieces du rez de chaussé . le salon, grand et confortable,avec une cheminé,les murs tous de blanc. La cuisine qui ne nous servirait pas mais qui gardait l'illusion pour les humains, était spacieuse et équiper de plusieurs appareils que je ne soupsonnait meme pas l' éxistence et que je ne savait pas non plus a quoi tous ces "truck" pouvait bien servir

-wouah...sarah était vraiment charmée par cette maison.

-bon,maintenant,aux chambres!s'enthousiasma benji

a chaque nouvelle demeure,nous avions instauré un petit jeu: chacun devait prendre la chambre qu'il souhaitait et c' était chacun pour soit!

-A vos marques...pret...partez!benji nous avez donné le signal.

je m' élancai dans les escaliers vers le deuxieme étage sans meme regarder ce qui s'y trouvait au premier,trop pret du rez de chaussé pour moi.  
Arriver a l' étage,je trouvait la chambre parfaite.  
grande lumineuse,baie vitrai donnant sur la foret.

-oh,non elle est géniale celle la!!sarah était decu. je lui lancai un sourir radieux:  
-oui,mais c'est moi qui suit arrivé la premiere,elle est donc a moi! tu connais les regles!  
elle repartie d' épité ,j' éclatai de rire

1h plus tard,nous avions deballé nos affaires,et étions pret pour une bonne nuit de chasse.  
demain la rentrer des classes avait lieu pour sarah et moi. benji,lui, avait trouvé un boulot de journaliste a port-angeles a quelques kilometres de forks.  
encore une année a s'ennuyer ferme...


	3. rencontre imprevu

**voila le deuxieme chapitre,j'espere que ma fiction vous plaira,a partir du chapitre 3,les choses vont s'accelerer.**

**et pardon pour les fautes d'orthographe!**

-tu as trouvé quoi te mettre?me demanda sarah

-non,pas encore!

Pourtant,ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. J'avais la moitié de ma penderie étendu sur mon lit. aujourd'hui,était le premier jour de cours. benji était deja parti travailler et il ne me restait plus qu'une demi heure pour trouver quoi porter!

-je vais t'aider! s'exclama ma soeur. Elle adorait ce servir de moi comme d'un manequin en plastique entreposé derriere une vitrine d'un magazin.

elle me tendit une jupe bleu en jeans arrivant en dessous les genous,un debardeur bleu et mes chaussures a talon noir.

je filai sous la douche le plus rapidement possible. l'eau chaude sur ma peau me faisait le plus grand bien. Apres mettre abillée,je me coiffée en laissant mes belles boucles tombaient en vagues sur mes épaules. je me maquillai légèrement (une touche de mascara,un trait fin noir sous mes yeux,et du gloss sur mes levres). je rejoignai sarah au haull d'entré.

-allons y! lui dis-je

elle me lanca un sourir rayonnant en s'asseyant du coté passagé

-je suposse que tu veux conduire ta voiture?

-effectivement,mais c'est de votre faute aussi!

elle me lanca un regard interrogateur

-ba oui,lui repondi-je avec le sourir,vous n'aviez qu'a pas prendre des voitures de luxe!

elle éclata de rire.

le reste du chemin se fit dans le silence. nous aimions ses moment de plainitude,ou nous n'avions pas besoin d'entretenir une conversation.

arrivé sur le parking du lycée,je me garrai en trombe sur une place assez en retrait des autres véhicules.

en descendant,je remarqué que les autres voitures n'était pas...toutes jeune.

je me tournai vers ma soeur:

-heu...sarah,tu as vu les voitures? elles sont aussi vieilles que toi!

-ou toi,s'esclaffa-t-elle, apart celle ci.

elle pointait du doigt une magnifique volvo grise métallique.

-oui,mais elle n'est pas mieux que la mienne,me defendis-je avec une pointe d'amusement...bon,c'est vrai,toute petite la pointe. Ca m'agacait que quelqu'un puisse avoir la meme marque de voiture que moi

sarah remarquant mon humeur,m'atrapa le bras pour me trainer vers le secrétariat ou nous devions recupérer nos emploi du temps. je n'avais fait que quelques pas quand je me stoppai.

-sarah,tu sens? lui demandai-je en scrutant les alentours. Cette odeur sucrée ne pouvait signifiait qu'une chose.

-apparament,nous ne sommes pas les seuls dans les parages, répondit-elle agacé

-bon,ne faisont rien pour l'instant,on verra sa plus tard, on va finir par arriver en retard.

je repris sa main et nous dirigait vers le secrétaria.

une femme corpulente avec des cheveux roux nous acceullit:

-bonjour,que puis-je pour vous?

je pris la parole

-bonjour,nous sommes les nouvelles, isabella swan et sarah swan!

-ha oui,bon tenait,elle nous tendit des papiers,voici vos horaires,un plan du lycée,et une fiche a faire signer par chaque professeur et a me ramener a la fin de la journée. J'espere que vous vous plaierez dans notre établissement.

-merci,lui repondimes en coeurs

-super,maths! me dit ironiquement sarah,une fois sorti du secrétaria.

nous nous étions arrangé pour avoir les memes horaires. C'est donc ensemble que nous nous rendimes a notre premier cour.

les couloirs étaient bondés. les élèves nous regardait tantot avec envie pour les garcons et tantot avec mépris et jalousie pour les filles. nous avions l'habitude,mais c'était souvent destabilisant. Nous étions vite au centre de l'attention ce que je détestai.

Nos premières heures de cours c'était bien passé,si ce n'est les regards insistant des garcons,meme les profs masculins s'y mettait.

au bout de 2h de maths et une de francais ou le professeur m'avais envoyé un clin d'oeil en passant a proximité de lui,nous avons pu avec sarah rejoindre le refectoire de la cantine.

A peine les porte passé que je ressentai les memes odeurs que plus tot sur le parking.

Je lancai un regard a sarah,elle aussi les avez senti.

Apres avoir été chercher un plateau de nourriture que nous ne mangerions pas, nous nous dirigeames vers une table vide,éloigné au maximun des humains. une fois assisse je laissai mes yeux vagabonder dans la salle. c'est là que je les vis. Je jetai un coup d'yeux a ma soeur,elle aussi les avait repéré. Ils nous regardé egalement.

il étaient cinq:2 filles,3 garcons

la premiere était d'une grande beautée,une silhouette magnifique, à ce retrouver dans des magazines de maillot de bain. Sa chevelure dorée tombait en vague jusqu'au milieu de son dos.

la deuxieme,mince,fine, rapellait un lutin. Ses cheveux noir coupé cour pointaient dans tous les sens

l'un des trois garcons,placait a proximité de blondie avait les cheveux sombres. il était massif et musclé

le deuxieme qui tenait la main du petit lutin était blond et plus grand que le premier,mais moins bati.

le dernier,était long et tout aussi muclé que le avait une tignasse désordonnée couleur cuivre.

Celui-ci avait son regard encré dans le mien. Ses traits étaient empreints d'une forte frustation. Je laissai echapper un petit grognement.

-bella,sa suffit,me réprimanda sarah.

je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Je m'appaissai.

je reportai mon attention sur la table des vampires en evitant le frustré,frustant.

le petit lutin me lanca un sourir,je lui répondis un sourire crispé,quand je me rendis compte que son petit ami me fixait,on aurai dit qu'il souffrait.

"heu...ils ont jamais vu de vampire ou quoi"

En le regardant bien( avec une vu vampirique) on pouvait apercevoir sur son visage plusieurs cicatrices,des formes de dent! j'en frissonnai. Il laissa échapper un petit rire.

Ses compagnons le regardairent comme si...comme si il n'avait jamais ri?!

je me penchai sur la table pour pouvoir chuchoter a l'oreille de ma soeur

-tu crois qu'on devrai ce présenter?

-oui,je pense,je te laisse leur dire.

je me redressai sur ma table et chuchotai,sur qu'ils m'entendraient:

-dans 10 min sur le parking.

je me levai,jetai le contenu de mon plateau a la poubelle et sorti,suivi de pret par ma soeur.

un fois pret de la voiture je me tournai vers sarah

-ils sont bizard,celui au cheveux cuivré me regarder étrangement,le copain du lutin aussi d'ailleur!

sarah se retourna

-on va vite le savoir,les voila.

ils s'areterent a une distance de securité de nous et le frustré fit un pas de plus que sa famille

-bonjour,je suis edward cullen,et voici emmet(l'ours),rosalie sa femme(blondie,qui d'ailleur me lanca un regard dédaigneux) alice (le lutin,toujour souriante)et jasper( le souffrant,et lunatique en plus il me lanca un regard froid)

"lui,c'est sur,nous n'allons pas etre amis"pensai-je

sarah pris la parole,je n'avais toujours pas detourné mon regard de jasper

-bonjour,je suis sarah swan,et voici ma soeur bella swan.

elle me donna un coup de coude dans les cotes.

je détournai mon regard du souffrant. Alice était clairement jalouse,Rosalie égale a elle meme, Emmet avait un sourir amusé sur le visage,et Edward me regardai avec haine.

-bonjour, fut la seul chose que je trouvai a dire

-bon...ba,on aura certainement l'occassion de ce revoir,elle ce tourna vers moi, on va en cour bella?

-oui,on y va, lui repondi-je. Je lancai un dernier regard a jasper. Il avait la tete baissé comme concentré sur quelques chose. Je tournai les talons et suivi ma soeur.

Sur le chemin qui nous ramenai vers mon enfer personnel,le lycée, je ne pouvais retenir mon esprit qui vagabondait vers cette adonis,jasper.

Pourquoi souffait- il autant? depuis combien de temps été t'il avec alice?pouquoi me regardait il de cette manière? et la plus importante: pourquoi je me preoccupe tant de ces questions? ce n'est pas comme si il m'interesser.

**laissezmoi vos review!!! bisous**

**prochain chapitre mardi,enfin si ma fiction vous interesse?!**


	4. résolutions

**alors voici le chapitre 3. il est en avance. **

**j'esperes que se chapitre vous plaira. point de vue de jasper et de bella.**

**bisous**

POV JASPER:

Notre journée avait bien commencé.Avec alice,nous avions été chasser avant le debut des cours. j'avais des difficultés avec notre regime alimentaire,et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'arriver en cour assoiffé.

apres mettre rassasié de 2 puma et d'un cerf,je partai la rejoindre.

Elle était assise sur un tronc d'arbre. Mon rayon de soleil

-ba enfin!,me dit elle,j'ai cru que tu était perdu?!

-tres drole,petite chipie! viens voir tonton jasper.

elle s'élanca dans mes bras,je la serrai contre moi.

elle releva sa tete et plongea son regard dans le mien.

avec alice,pas besoin de parole,seul le regard suffisait pour exprimer ce que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre,ainsi que mon pouvoir. Je dois bien l'avouer, connaitre les sentiments avaient du bon quelques fois.

nous étions parti en cour avec la volvo à edward. comme d'habitude nous avions un quard heure. quelques voitures étaient déja stationnés. Nous partimes vers le batiment.

la premier heure était d'un ennui mortelle,"sa c'est de l'humour vampirique",les autres ont suivi.

l'heure du repas a la cafétaria était pour moi un moment de pure souffrance. Les humains qui m'attiraient vers leurs sang et tous les sentiments qui ressortaient d'eux,était une vrai torture.

de plus,il planait dans la salle,une atmosphere surexité.plusieurs garcons parlaient de deux filles qu'il auraient rencontré dans les couloirs. ha ces hommes,il ne leur fallait vraiment pas grand choses.

les hormones sans doute.

assi a la table la plus eloigné de ces humains,ma main enlacé dans celle de ma petite fée,j'essayé d'écouter tant bien que mal la conversation de mes freres et soeur

rosalie et alice parlaient d'une viré shopping.

youpi...passons a la conversations de mes freres

-il ya des nouveaux dans le bahut! disait emmet.

-oui deux, repondit edward

-ouai ba,retorquai-je,un deux plus ou un de moins...

ils me regarderent choquer,je savais a quoi ils pensaient.

"bon j'aurai mieux fait de me taire".

c'est a ce moment la qu'une odeur nous envahis

je me retournai vers mes freres

-des vampires.

elles étaient a l'entrée de la cafétaria.

-bon ba, je vois qu'on peux plus etre tranquille,retorqua edward

pour ma part je n'arrivais pas a d'écrocher mes yeux des nouvelles venues,comme tous les humains de la cafétaria d'ailleurs. chacun parlait et pariait sur laquel des deux ils arriveraient a mettre dans leur lit.

-_la blonde elle est canon! _

_-je fairai bien la brune un cascroute! _

s'il savait le petit boutonneux,appeler éric,que c'est lui qui pourrai terminer en amuse-bouche!!

elles s'étaient assise et nous fixaient elles aussi.

la premiere, petite,blonde,les cheveux ondulés,pour nous autres vampires,elle était quelquonque. mais ce n'était pas elle que je fixait,c'était sa voisines. comment une personne pouvait déverser autant de sentiments. elle passait de la surprise,a l'agacement,la contrariété,l'iritation en un clignement de cils.

un grognement me ramena a la réalité

edward et cette fille avait grogner en meme temps,je me tournai vers edward

-je ne pas lire ses pensé! chuchota t'il dans un souffle

voila qui s'averrer compliqué.

-je peux connaitre ses sentiments pourtant, leur certifiai-je

edward avait l'air plus qu'agacait,c'est bien la première fois que sa lui arrivait!

je replongeai mes yeux dans ceux de cette vampire. Elle lanca un sourire crispé à alice et se concentra sur moi.

ses yeux doré propre a tous vampire "végétarien" me transpercairent de plein fouet.

c'est alors que je la vis frissonné et je percu en elle un sentiment de choque et de degout,elle devait avoir remarqué les marques sur mon visage. Je laissai echapper un petit rire.

ma famille me regardèrent comme si un troisieme oeil me poussait au milieu du front.

-jasper,sa va? me demanda alice

-bien sur,me renfrognai-je

je n'aimais pas que l'on me mette en ligne de mire.

-dans 10 min sur le parking,nous lanca la fille

elles se levèrent et sortirent suivi des yeux par tous les lycéens.

nous restames encore quelques minutes de plus dans la cafétaria

-elles veulent se presenter,nous informa ed', je l'ai lu dans l'esprit de la blonde

je me levai

-ok,allons y,leur di-je.

je voulais revoir ses yeux,son visage,ses courbes...

"hein,il m'arrive quoi la?"nous traversames la cafet pour vider nos plateaux

_-tu crois qu'ils sont de la meme famille?_

_-ils sont pareils,encore des monstres!_

_-pourquoi,jasper me regarde comme sa? _

ha...au mince,jessica...vite. sinon elle va croire qu'elle m'interesse.

je me détournais et sorti.

arrivé sur le parking,nous nous dirigeames vers elles. Elles étaient appuyé sur une voiture,une volvo.

mon frere fit un pas de plus dans leurs direction et nous presenta.

au moment de dire mon nom,elle posa ses yeux sur moi. Des milliers de frissons me parcourirent le corp.

"quel étrange sansation" pensai-je

elle me fixa encore quelques instants puis regarda un a un le reste de ma famille. elle lanca finalement un simple "bonjour"

je baissai la tete pour essayer d'intercepter toute les emotions qui emergeaient d'elle:

de la tristesse,de la mélancolie,mais aussi un questionnement,et une pointe de joie et...d'envie?

quand je relevai la tete,elles étaient reparti.

alice me pris la main

-sa va jasper,tu es étrange?

-oui sa va,mon coeur,ne t'en fait pas.

je l'embrassai pour la rassurer,l'emmena à sa salle de cours et parti pour le miens. maths. je m'installai sur ma paillasse a coté d'une fille a lunette et cheveux gras. je soupirai

j'avais besoin de refléchir; qui était cette fille,et pourquoi m'interesser a elle?

elle est un vampire parmis tant d'autre.

Une chose est sur,cette fille est dangereuse pour moi. sans dire pourquoi.

elle n'avait pas l'air mauvaise mais...pressentiment peut etre.

c'est alors que je pris une descision: la hair et l'ignorer au maximum.

_PV BELLA:_

apres les cours nous avons repris la route de la maison.j'était toujour dans mes pensées.

NON,je ne pouvai pas m'approcher de ce jasper.

et portant tous en lui m'attirai,sa beauté,sa grandeur,ses cheveux,son corps. Il a aussi ce coté sombre qui me fascine,et ces cicatrices m'attirent vers lui, pouvoir les toucher, retracer chaques formes de chaques morsures...MAIS NON!!!

je ne peux pas,je ne veux pas!

alors je pris une descision:le hair et rester le plus loin possible de lui.

**review...review...review...**


	5. haine

**voici le chapitre 4. Mais je suis un peu decu...vous n'aimez pas? je n'ai recu que 2 review pour 4 chap!**

PV:BELLA

le lendemain matin,sarah avait insisté pour conduire ma voiture.

Apres bien 20 minutes de négociation"bella s"il te plait" "tu m'aimes non?" "allez fait moi plaisir" et le dernier argument"tu es ma soeur,oui ou non?" hé ben...j'avais céder.

Nous étions sur la route du lycé.

Le paysage défiler a vive allure sous mes yeux, ce qui ne m'empéchai pas de tous voir,comme si nous roulions lentement.

Chaques branches de chaques arbres,chaques poussieres de sable sur le sol,chaques animaux passant plus au moins pres de la bordure de la foret...

-A quoi penses-tu? sarah me sortie de mes penser

-A rien de particulier,je regardais le paysage.

-Pourquoi es-tu si triste?

Ha sarah...elle est très observatrice et ne manque j'avais de savoir qu'elles sont mes humeurs.

c'est vrai,j'étais triste.

Benji nous avez appeller hier en rentrant du bahut,pour nous signaler qu'il devait s'absenter pour quelques jours,pour son boulot de journaliste a port angeles. j'aimais beaucoup benji et le savoir loin de nous pour environ 10 jours me randai mélancolique. Benji est mon gand frere certe,mais aussi mon confident,mon meilleur ami. celui sur qui on peux toujour compter.

-c'est...benji.

elle hocha la tete mais ne dit rien.

Je sais qu'il lui manque a elle aussi.

Nous arrivions sur le parking avec 15 minute d'avance. la volvo des cullen était deja stationnée. Il n'y avait pas d'autre voiture.

nous sortames du véhicule ainsi que les cullen.

sarah alla a leur encontre pour les salué. je la suivi a contre coeur.

-bonjour,lanca sarah a la cantonade

chaques membres de la famille cullen lui embrassa la joue.

ils semblaient ravi de la voir.

pour ma part, je n'avais pas encore dit un mot,et je n'en avait pas envie

je n'avais pas oublier ma resolution d'hier et je comptait bien l'appliquer,meme si pour sa je devais devenir garce et peste.

-alors sarah,sa va? lui demanda edward

-oui, a part que notre frere benji est parti pour environ 10 jour pour son boulot.

-ha bon, vous avez un frere? continua alice

je pris la parole,avec énervement.

-oui,mais quesque sa peux bien vous faire?

jasper me regarda

-et la POLITESSE,tu connais. bonjour,aurevoir,merci...!!

je le regardai droit dans les yeux. mais pour qui se prenait il?

-oui,mais pas avec les gens qui ne m'interresse pas,hurlai-je

- pourquoi es-tu la alors,devant nous,hurla t'il a son tour.

j'avancais un pas dans sa direction et le ponta du doigt

-TU ne me connais pas,alors FERME LA SI C'EST POUR DIRE DES ANERIES. je suis la parce que ma soeur a voulu venir vous dire bonjour. je ne suis pas la pour faire copain-copain avec vous. EST CE CLAIR, JASPER?

ses yeux me lancèrent des éclaires.

-OUI?C'EST CLAIR,brailla t-il

je m'apercu alors que les membres de la famille cullen ainsi que ma soeur nous regardaient avec des yeux rong. je me tounais vers sarah

-on se rejoin en cours,lui di-je sechement

je me detournai et parti sans plus un regard pour le reste.

Ma soeur me repondi mais j'étais deja parti. je rentrai dans ma premiere salle de cour,m'installa a ma paillasse et attendi sarah. les eleves comencerent a arrivé.sarah rentra 5 minutes apres et s'installa a coté de moi.

je l'observai un moment;elle avait l'air triste mais aussi en colere.

-sarah,je suis desolé,pardonne moi?!

-non,bella,me dit-elle, tu as été mauvaises et tres mal polie.

-que pui-je faire pour me faire pardonner?

-alors sa c'est tres simple...ce midi,on va manger avec eux et tu as interré a te tenir correctement!

-ok,lui promi-je apres quelques minutes de reflexion.

si je ne voulais pas perdre ma soeur, je devait faire un effort,se qui...je pense...serai plutot facile...enfin j'espere.

-et tu devra t'excuser!

je sursautai

-ha non tu rigole ou quoi? jasper lui ne s'excusera pas,alor pourquoi moi?.

-parce que c'est toi qui a commencait a pas vouloir leur dire bonjour.

je n'eu pas le temps de repliquai que le professeur entra dans la classe.

les 3 heures de cour était passé trop rapidemant. c'est bien sur dans ses moments la, que les heures défilent a toutes allure.

en nous dirigeant vers la cafetaria,toujour sous les regards insistants des autres élèves,je me preparai mentalement à m'excuser? je dois bien avoué que j'avais été désagreable.

arrivé a la cafet,je n'avais toujour pas reglé le conflit interieur en moi.

Nous primes nos plateaux rempli de nourriture humaines et nous dirigeames a leurs tables.

sarah s'asseya a coté d'alice. je restai debout,a me demandai se que je faisait la.

NON,je ne m'excuserai pas.j'ai une fierté quand meme!

ils me regardaient tous,a attendre que je parle...que je m'excuse.

je posai mon plateaux sur la table,et parti en courant vers la sorti a vitesse humaines.

NON! hors de questions que je m'excuse.

une fois hors de vue des humains,je parti a vitesse vampiriques dans la foret.

j'aimai cette vitesse,les arbres défilaient devant mes yeux.

Le vent soufflant dans mes cheveux m'apportait toujour un reconfort. une impression de voler.

Je slalomai entre les arbres guidé par mon instinct.

apres 10 minutes de course,je m'apercu grace a mon odora que j'étai suivi: jasper

je me figeai sur place et inspira profondément.

j'aimais son odeur,un mélange de canelle et de bois.

je me retournais lentement

il était a environ 1 metre de moi et me regardait

-quoi? lui crachai-je,pouquoi tu ma sui...

je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il m'avait poussé violement contre un arbre et me tenais fermement mes poignés de ses mains.

-pourquoi agis-tu ainsi? me demanda t-il...peiné?

pourquoi serait-il peiné?

-parce que...parce que...parce que c'est mieux comme ca!

je détournais le regard

-REGARDE MOI,brailla jasper

-non!

-REGARDE MOI

-NON

devant mon insitance de refus il me lacha,mais resta en face de moi.

-je te hais,murmurai-je

comme il ne repondait pas, je pris du courage et relevai les yeux sur lui

nous nous regardames intensé quelques minutes

soudain, Il avanca jusqu'a collé son corp au miens sans jamais rompre le contact de nos yeux. je commencai a haleter.

-moi,aussi je te hais,murmura t-il,et dans un mouvement brusque ses levres plongèrent sur les miennes.


	6. moment dégarement

**voila le chapitre 5 et merci pour vos review. j'espere que ce chap vous plaira**

**et n'oubliai pas le petit bouton vert en bas de page.**

Je ne sais pas se qu'il m'avait pris.

je l'avais suivi dans la foret dans le but d'avoir une discutions avec elle. Savoir quel était son probleme...et la je l'embrassai!!

Mais pour l'instant,rien de pouvait m'empécher d'assouvir ce désir.

Ses lèvres...ses lèvres si douces et pourtant si fermes dansaient à l'unisson des miennes.

Elle glissa une main dans mes cheveux et les caressa sensuellement.

Ce touché était exquis.

Un milliard de frisson me parcouru le bas du dos. Son autre main était posé sur mes rains qu'elle tenait fermement.

Je pris son visage en coupe et approfondit ce baiser. Elle caressa ma lèvre inférieur de sa langue me demandant l'acces.

Je lui accordait sans aucune hésitation. Nos langues dansairent a l'unisson.

Elle avait un gout merveilleux:fressia.

Impossible de m'aréter, je la plaquai un peu plus contre le tronc derière elle.

Je parcouru son corp de mes mains, m'extasiant de sa beauté. Je pouvais sentir le désir émanait d'elle,se qui décuplait le miens.

J'allai passer mes mains sous son t-shirt quand elle me repoussa violement me faisant reculer de quelques pas.

Nous nous regardames quelques instants quand elle pris la parole

-je suis desolé...je ne voulais pas...c'est...je...tu...ils.

Voir bella se perdre dans ses paroles aurait été assez comiques si je n'était pas directement concerné.

J'arrivai peu a peu a reprendre mes esprits. Quesque j'avais fait bon dieu? et alice,comment va t-elle reagire? elle qui a le don de voir l'avenir ne pouvait pas avoir loupé sa,si?

Bella me regardait toujour attendant que je parle. Je pris une grande inspiration et me lancai

-Ecoute...oublions sa,c'est de ma faute. N'en parlons plus,d'accord?

Elle hésita et hocha la tete. Un sentiment en elle me frappa de plein fouet:la deception et la colere et elle avait bien raison. J'étai impardonnable.

Je devait partir avant de...je devais partir!

-bon j'y vais...je...

Ne pouvant ajouter autres choses je me retournai et commencai a rebrousser chemin quand je me souvins de la discution avec sa soeur ce midi.

-bella?l'appellai-je, toujour dos a elle

-oui,me repondit-elle dans un murmure a peine odible

-nous avons proposé a ta soeur de venir se soir pour une parti de bass ball. alice a prévu des orages,donc tu es aussi la bienvenue.

Elle sembla hésiter.

-ok...mais attend tu as dit qu'alice avait prevu des orages?

-On en parlera ce soir.

sur ce je me retournai et parti en courant.

je m'arettai a la lisière des bois,pour me refaire une contenance.

Que m'avait il pris de faire sa? je ne suis pas comme sa, je suis calme et posé.

Je n'agis pas sur un coup de tete.

Maintenant le plus difficile serai de garder tous sa pour moi, En partant de l'hypotese que alice n'avait rien vu. Avec edward sa allait etre plus compliqué. Savoir lire dans les pensées allez etre un avantage pour lui aujourdhui. je sentais que je n'allais pas pouvoir garder sa pour moi longtemps.

En avai-je envi de toute facon? Je veux dire, je ne suis ni un menteur,ni malipulateur.

Tous sa c'était passé trop vite...non!! tous sa n'aurait jamais du ce passer.

J'été avec alice et je l'aimais.

il n'en étais pas possible autrement.

Elle m'avait tous donné. Lors de ma renaissance j'étais voué a la guerre des territoire de vampires. Elle m'avait sorti de la, m'avait aimé et m'avait permi de reprendre confiance en moi et en notre amour. Elle aussi avait confiance en moi et je ne pouvait pas la fair souffrir.

Je n'en avait pas envi et je ne le voulais pas.

Apres ces quelques minutes de reflexion,je sorti des bois. J'avais loupé les 2 premieres heures de l'apres midi,et il ne restait qu'une demi heure avant la fin des cours.

Je decidais donc d'attendre ma famille pres de la voiture.

Le parking était desert. bella n'était toujours pas sorti de la foret.

je me demandait comment aller ce passer le bassball de ce soir.

Nous devions faire un match fille contre garcon...

La sonnerie du lycée retenti. Au loin, je vis mes freres et soeurs se dirigeaient vers moi.

Malgré mes maigres tentatives de ne penser a rien,je su à la seconde meme ou mes yeux se possèrent sur edward, qu'il savait tous

"écoute, je suis desolé. je ne veux pas faire de mal a ta soeur,je l'aime... d'accord eddychou? il ne sais presque rien passé" lui lancai-je par pensé.

Il me lanca un regard noir qui voulait certainement dire que nous aurions une bonne dicutions a la maison.

-Ou étais-tu? me demanda rose

Je sorti la premiere excuse qui me venait part la tete

-J'ai du aller chasser,tu me connais avec tous ses humains,je ne voulais pas donner une occasion a eddychou de s'énerver.

c'est vrai que c'était osé apres se que j'avais fait mais monsieur je sais tous,j'ai tous vu et tous entendu commencait a m'exaspérer.

Il a peut-etre tous vu comme il le laisse comprendre, mais seulement dans les pensées, car a ce que je sache en pres de 110 ans il était toujours célibataire.

Il se retourna,me foudroya de ses yeux et me lanca un

-Et fiere de l'etre

Oui c'est se qu'on dit quand on a pas encore gouté au joie du sexe!

-Jasper,me reprimanda edward,ne fait pas le malin,je crois que tu en a assez fait comme sa!

Alice me pris la main

-de quoi vous parlez?

-Rien mon coeur,je taquine un peu éddychou,lui repondi-je avec un grand sourir avant de l'enlacer et de lui deposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. alice n'avait apparament pas vu ce qui c'étais passer et egoistement,j'en étais heureux. Je ne voulais pas la perdre.

-Ou est bella? nous demanda sarah alors que nous montions dans la voiture.

edward lui repondit en me regardant

-Demande a jazz.

J'étai embarrassé mais essayait de garder un masque neutre.

Facile a dire,surtout devant le sourir surnoix que me lancait mon "frere"

-Elle est dans les bois sarah,elle n'étais pas tres bien alors j'ai été lui parler.

Sur ce je montai à l'arierre de la voiture avec alice.

Durant tous le trajet pour la maison, edward me regardait dans le retrovisieur.

Je soufflai. J'allai devoir avoir une bonne discution avec lui...la soirée aller etre longue...

pv bella:

Il ma laissé planté la...seul dans la foret!! bien que je n'ai pas peur,non,mais quand meme!!

Pour qui me prend t-il? Il pense peut-etre pouvoir jouer avec moi? hum...je vais lui faire comprendre moi,que je ne suis pas quelqu'un avec qui on peux jouer.

j'allai m'amuser un peu!

au loin, la sonnerie du lycée retenti mais je ne pouvais pas bouger, j'été bien trop sur les nerfs pour cotoyer une bande d'humain écervelé.

Me repousser comme sa? mais qui était il? ho oui,il était sexy,oh oui il était mystérieux mais il n'avait pas le droit.

J'allai lui faire payé toute en douceur.

pendant que je fulminai contre ce vampire blonc je senti une main se poser sur mon épaule.

Je sursautai et me retournai pres à incendier celui ou celle qui m'empéchai de ruminer en paix.

je m'adoucit en voyant sarah

-ha, sarah tu ma fait peur. J'étais soulagée en voyant que ce n'était qu'elle.J'aurai été incappable de rester calme face a l'un des cullen.

-desolé,que fais tu la?

-j'avais besoin de reflechir,lui repondi-je d'une voix lasse

-et sa donne des resulats? me demanda t-elle avec une moue moqueuse

-oh oui,sa je peux te le garantir,sifflai-je

elle me regarda suspicieuse.

Elle me connaissai plus que quiquonce et savait que je ne m'énervait que tres rarement,et jamais pour des choses futiles.

-allez on y va!

-oui allons y grand soeur, lui di-je en passant un bras autour de ses épaules et en l'entrainant avec moi.

j'avais retrouvé un peu de gaieté,ce soir nous irions chez les cullens et je comptai bien mettre mon plan a éxécution. Je sentais que la soirée allez etre tres amusante,enfin...pour moi.


	7. gusgus

**chapitre 6 merci pour vos review. j'espere qu ce chapitre vous plaira?! et n'oubliez pas ZE petit bouton vert en bas de page! biz**

**pov bella**

Allongée sur mon lit, je laissai mon esprit vagabonder vers notre soirée d'hier soir avec les cullen.

J'ettouffai un gémissement.

La soirée ne c'était pas passé du tous comme je l'avais espérée.

**FLASH BACK**

Nous étions arrivées en retard, enfin c'est se que je croyais, jusqu'a ce que alice nous informes que nous avions encore 3 heures devant nous avant le match de bass ball!

-Et on fait quoi en attendant?m'étai-je permis de demander.

-Ne t'inquette pas,j'ai prévu pas mal de choses! m'avai informé le lutin

Oh,si elle le dit,je n'allai pas la contredire!!

Apres un bisou très sonore sur nos joues, elle nous avez invité a entrer.

La maison était ouverte,chaleureuse et acceuillante.

Les autres membres des cullen nous avez acceillis dans le salon.

Nous avions rencontrés les parents: carlisle,gand, blonc, les cheveux tirés en arriere;bel homme et esmé,cheveux caramel, long, tombant sur ces épaules et arborant un sourir chaleureux.

Nous avions dit bonjour au autres membres de la famille. Je voyais bien que ma présence dérangeait certains mais j'étais passé outre tout en evitant soigneusement de rentré en contact avec les yeux de jasper, sous peine de m'y perdre.

Ils nous avez proposés de visiter la maison.

Edward,m'avait proposé de me faire la visite et qu'il devait me parler.

A ce moment la, je dois bien l'avouer, mon esprit était en mode:

ALERTE,ALERTE! pourtant je l'avez suivi.

Il m'avait fait visiter la cuisine,très spacieuse qui ne servait absolument a rien.

Nous étions monté ensuite au chambre.

Il énuméra

-Les quartier de carlisle et esmé,ceux de rosalie et emmet,ma chambre...

Je pensait qu'il allait me faire rentrer dans celle- ci pour pouvoir me parler mais non,il continua son chemin vers une autre porte.

Il l'ouvra et s'effaca devant moi.

-La chambre de jasper et alice.

Il se tourna face a moi attendant que je parle.

Ouai,mais pour dire quoi?

-Ouai,fut tous se que j'avais reussi a dire.

Il m'avait contourné pour refermer la porte.

-J'ai besoin de te parler de 2 ou 3 petite chose,me dit il.

Il attendait encore une fois que je ouvre la bouche.

-Heu...ouai...

-Si je t'ai emmené dans la chambre de ma soeur,avait-il commencé, c'est pour justement que tu comprenne que c'est celle de ma soeur...

Ou voulait -il en venir?

-Et de jasper, termina t-il. D'accord lecons de morale,mais comment était-il au courant?

La reponse ne tarda pas venir.

-Je sais tous bella, car je peux lire dans les pensées!

oh...OH!! malaise,un vampire sa peux tomber dans les vapes? J'étais pas tres loing!

-Mais pas les tiennes... j'aimerai savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs? me dit-il le regard dans le vague.

Moi, c'était le soulagement...ouffff. Je ne tenais pas a ce qu'il s'introduise dans mon cerveau!

Sa phrase me revien en mémoire" j'aimerai savoir pourquoi d'ailleur?"

-Heu...j'ai un don aussi...j'ai un bouclié mentale.

Il paru supri mais ne dit mot. Nous nous étions regardé un long moment sans que l'un de nous deux ne brise le silence.

Ce qui commencait d'ailleur a me peser.

Qu'attendait-il au juste??

5 minutes plus tard...bon on va pas y passer la nuit!!

Je commencai sérieusement a m'agacer.

-Wahooo...on doit s'eclater avec toi? m'exclamai-je

Il repris vie.

-Miracle,m'exclamais je,t'es vivant!!

-Hum...Il semblait embarrassé.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi!

-Il y a autres choses?

Il reflechit quelques secondes.

-Oui,tu as raison...il pris une gande inspiration inutile et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tu m'attire beaucoup bella. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

Alors la...si j'avais su!!

Je restai bouche bée face à cette révélation.

Quoi? Hein? Il a dit quoi la? C'est pas possible... Quoi que... a bien y réfléchir j'étai libre comme l'air,Jasper avait Alice et il voulait tout oublier alor...Et puis, je pourrai peut etre essayer de le rendre jaloux...

"Mais pour sa ma vieille,il faudrait d'abord qu'il éprouve un minimum de sentiments pour toi!" Se qui est fort improbable.

Je ne sentis pas Edward qui c'était raproché de moi pendant que mon esprit partait à des kilometres d' ici.

En faite,nan,il était a coté...dans les bras d'alice.

Edward tendit sa main et me carressa la joue.

Je reculai mais il m'accompagna dans mon geste.

Je me retrouvai alors collé au mur a coté de la penderie d'alice.

Son visage se raprochai dangeuresement du miens...

J'étais pétrifié sur place et n'avais toujours pas pris de décisions.

Mais je n'eu pas le temps de tergiverser qu'il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Elles étaient douces mais pas autant que celle de Jasper.

"Allez bella, me dis-je a moi meme,lache toi!"

Je rentrai alors dans une danse lente et sensuelle.

Edward me caressa la levre inférieure avec sa langue.J'entrouvai ma bouche près a acceuillir celle ci.

Je n'eu pas le temps d'aprofondir notre baiser que la porte souvrit.

Nou tournames la tete tous les deux en meme temps. Alice et Jasper se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Alice souriait et semblait ravie. Jasper, lui, regardai son frère avec insistance,une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

De surprise, je posai ma main délicatement sur la porte de la penderie d'Alice pour me donner une contenance.

Mai pas si doucement que sa à en juger par le bruit sourt qui se propagea dans la chambre.

Avant meme de comprendre ce qui m'arrivai, mon corps parti lourdement en arriere.

Esseyant de me ratraper,j'encerai la barre ou tous les vetements étaient suspendu,l'emmena avec moi dans ma chute et me retrouvai étalé de tous mon long a plat ventre sur la moquette,recouverte de vètement.

"Bravo bella!!!"

Des rires fusairent de toute part.

Je me relevai honteuse pour decouvrir tous les membres cullen pliaient en deux.

Emmet se tenait meme les cotes,et sarah s'en donnait à coeur joua.

Je baissai la tete et regardait les desastres: la penderie était morte. Paix a son ame!!

Apres se moment de pure honte pour moi et de pure hilarité pour eux, nous avions decidé de regarder un film.

Bien sur,personne n'était d'accord.

Alice, assise sur un fauteuil sur les genous de jasper voulait un film d'amour.

Jasper était d'accord avec sa femme mais emmet voulait regarder un film d'horreur ce qui convenait parfaitement à Edwarld, assi a coté de moi.

Mais ma soeur ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

-Moi,je dit...un dessin animé!

L'hilarité reprit de plus belle, mais je ne me joignai pas a eu, je savai ce que ma soeur avez en tete,et ca, elle me le paiera bien assez tot.

-Rigolez pas,dit-elle en reprenant son souffle sans pour autant cesser de rire, c'est pas pour moi,bella..bella adore cendrillon!!

"mon dieu,de mieux en mieux bella,rapelle moi pourqoui tu es la? ha oui pour te venger... raté!!"

L'heure de jouer le match était venu. Nous jouons fille contre garcon.

Nous avions été sur une grande prairie. Les premiers coups de tonneres raisonnairent dans le ciel.

Emmet était à la balle et moi à la batte.

-Alors,gus-gus (ndlr:la petite souris!) prette pour ta defaite??

Emmet m'avait donné ce surnom débile après la séance ciné dans le salon.

-Moi,defaite, lui di-je sarcastique,mais enfin petit nounours,tu ne crois pas que nous allons perdre quand meme?

Je préférai inclure les filles dans ma phrase, au cas ou... on ne sais jamais,pas une toisième humiliation "par pitié".

Je peux vous dire que le ciel n'était pas en ma faveur aujourd'hui!!!

Nous avions perdu au la main. Ce que ne manqua pas de me rapeller Emmet.

-Perdu,gus-gus,et la prochaine fois on fera un petit parie?

"Ouai, ba j'espère que les cieux seront plus avec moi se jour la"

-Ok,emmet.J'affichai une moue boudeuse qui ne manqua pas d'enclancher les rires des vampires autour de moi.

-Tu sais qui a dit "l'important c'est de participer"m'avait demandé Edward.

-Je donne ma langue au chat!

-Jte conseille pas gus-gus! avait repliqué Emmet, mort de rire.

Edward m'avait repondu avant d'éclater de rire.

-Un perdant!

**FIN DU FLASH BLACK**

Apres tous ces évènements, nous étions rentrées chez nous et je m'étai iliquo enfermé dans ma chambre.

Au cour de la soirée, j'avais apris aussi que 3 des cullen avait des dons: Edward pouvait donc lire les pensées,Alice pouvait voir l'avenir.

J'avais eu peur a ce moment la pour notre baisé dans les bois a Jasper et moi.

Mais un coup d'oeil dans sa direction m'avait permi d'apaiser mes craintes.

Elle n'avait rien su. Jasper, lui, pouvait sentir et manipuler les émotions.

Je soupirai et m'assayai sur mon lit;Dans quoi m'étai-je lancé? Je resume:dans les bois, j'embrasse jasper alors que dans la matiné j'avais plus que de l'animosité envers lui.

Jasper,lui,est en couple. Edward m'annonce que je suis à son gout et m'embrasse alors que au depart,mon but premier était de faire comprendre a Jasper que je n'étai nullement une fille facile et que jouer avec mes sentiments était dangereux. Je me suis humiliée toute la soirée,j'ai recoltée un surnom debile! j'ai perdu au bass ball et en plus d'après Edward je suis mauvaise joueuse. Je soupirai de nouveaux et me laissai retomber durement sur le matelas.

Et Edward, qui croit que maintenant nous sommes en couple... et Jasper qui,a part pour se moquer de moi comme tous le reste de sa famille,m'a ignoré lamentablement...

Et alice qui m'a proposé d'aller samedi faire du shopping,elle réagirai pas comme sa si elle s'avait se que j'avais fait dans les bois...et Emmet, avec lui j'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler de cette soirée et rosalie...ba rosalie me deteste,et je dois bien avouer que c'est réciproque...


	8. chasse

**merci pour ce qui mon laissé des reviews.**

**Sa fait plaisir!!**

**chapitre 7**

POV JASPER

J'avais besoin de chasser.

Je sorti de la villa,laissant alice et mes "freres et soeurs" en plan,sans une explication.

Edward savait le fin fond de mes pensés,mais ne les dira jamais a voix haute, il est bien trop parfais pour sa: il n'avouera jamais qu'il a tord.

Au abord de la foret, je me mis a courir,sans destinations precise dans ma tete.

Meme l'envie de chasser m'était passé.

J'étais en colere,non...j'étais furieux!

Lui qui le premier m'a fait sa lecon de morale,je n'en revien tous simplement pas.

**fash back**

Nous étions montez dans ma chambre.

Les autres étaient partis chasser, nous laissant seuls pour discuter meme si ils ne comprennaient pas le but de la discution.

Nous nous étions assi sur mon lit a alice et moi.

Un long silence s'en était suivi a nous regarder droit dans les yeux.

Je ressentais sa colere et son anxiété. il finissa neanmoins par briser le silence

-jasper,il faut que tu arrette tous de suite!

Oh,pas besoin de savoir lire dans les pensées comme lui pour savoir de qui il parlait!

J'avais a peine ouvert la bouche pour repondre qu'il m'avait intimé le silence en levant la main.

-Ecoute,ce n'est pas bien,pour qui tu sais!

De qui me parlait il? de alice ou de bella?

-Les deux, me repondit-il

Ouai, sa je le savais que ce n'était pas bien.

Je ne voulais faire de mal a personne.

-Tres bien,et je te crois, me dit-il en echos a mes pensées,dans se cas, je crois que la discution est close,garde tes distances avec bella!

J'acquisai,malgré que sa n'allait pas etre evident,nous étions dans le meme lycée,et nous vivions dans la meme ville,et chassions au meme endroit.

De plus je voulais bien l'éviter mais je ne pouvais en aucun cas priver de bella et sarah au reste de la famille.

-Tu trouvera un moyen je te fais confiance,me dit-edward

Il se leva et commenca a sortir de ma chambre quand il fit volte face

-Derniere chose jasper, je ne te couvrirai plus,tu fait des bétises assume les!!

Oui mon général!!

Il ricana et sorti de ma chambre"

**fin du flash back**

Mr est parfait...mr n'a jamais fauté...

Et la soirée passé avec bella et sa soeur.

Ha oui,il pouvait bien me faire la morale...

Bella était splendide. Elle portait une belle robe rose pale,une magnifique couleur,qui lui allait a merveille.

Nous avions discuté de tous et de rien.J'avais tres bien apliqué ce qu'édward m'avait demandé:je ne m'appochait pas et l'ignorait.

Edward lui avait proposé de visiter la maison. A ce moment la, je n'ai pas compris le sentiment d'envie qui emmanait de lui.

J'étais resté avec alice,elle faisait elle la visite a sarah.

J'étai distant,n'ecoutant pas la conversation des filles,juste qu'il était question de shopping.

Nous arrivions au chambre. Elle présenta celle de rosalie et emmett,celle d'esmé et carlisle et celle d'edward.

Elle repartie en direction de la notre quand elle se figea.

Je connaisssaai cette expression,le regard dans le vague,le corp tendu elle: avait une vision.

Je m'étais aproché d'elle pour la soutenir si elle perdait pied.

Elle était revenu a elle apres quelques secondes et se tourna vers moi.

-qu'a tu vu alice?lui demandai-je

J'étais anxieux. Je n'aimais pas ses visions. J'avais juste apris à les suporter. J'avais l'impression que nos vies était dirigé et ne dépendés que de cela.

Contre toute attente elle sourit

-J'y crois pas,murmura t-elle

-Quoi? lui demandai-je suspicieux

-Viens!

Elle m'avais attrapé la main et m'avait emmené devant la porte de notre chambre.

Elle ne c'était pas arreté et avait ouvert la porte a la volé.

Devant nous se tenait edward et bella...en trein de s'embrasser?!

J'étais resté mué alors que bella baissait la tete génée.

Je soupirai. J'avais vraiment besoin de chasser.

Je reparti au coeur de la foret et repérait rapidement une proie:un puma.

Je le laissai me repérer,j'avais besoin de me changait les idées ce soir.

Cito fait, il s'élanca a toute vitesse.

Il avait peur je le sentais.

Mon instinct était en marche: m'accroupir quand il le fallait.

Prendre apui sur les arbres quand cela m'aidai.

Je restai silencieux ne respirant que pour le humer et ne pas le perdre.

Je grimpais habilement sur un grand chene afin de le repérer.

Il était au sol en dessous de moi.

Je humais une derniere fois et m'élancais droit sur lui mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'un obstacle se dresserai sur mon chemin!

**pov bella:**

Je n'avait pas encore bougeai de ma chambre depuis le retour chez les cullen et cela ne me derangeai pas le moins du monde.

Le temps pour nous n'est pas le meme que pour les humains.

Quand vous avez l'éternité devant vous, le temps ne compte pas ou plus.

Les humains s'inquettent constament du temps qui passe.

Il savent que pour eux chaques minutes est compté et qu'il faut profiter de chaque instant.

Mais pour nous immortel le temps qui passe n'a pas d'importance.J'était parfois lasse du temps

Il ne faisait que s'ecouler sans jamais ralentir,sans jamais accelerer.

Je sorti de ma chambre a la tombé de la nuit.

Ma soeur était assisse sur le canapé, la telecommande de la tele dans la main.

-Je vais chasser.

Elle ne se retourna pas mais rigola

-Ouai ok,degomme quelques puma pour moi!

Je levai les yeux au ciel et sorti.

Ma soeur avait vraiment un esprit enfantin!

Je marchais rapidement, m'enfoncant de plus en plus dans la foret.

J'aimais l'odeur de la terre et des arbres. La nature.

Ici le temps semblait figé.

Je me figeai en sentant le sang d'un gros animal.

Je me cachais derriere de grande herbe et attendis le bon moment pour bondir.

Mes muscles se tendir. Encore quelques instants et je fondis sur ma proie,mais je n'eu pas le temps de l'atteindre que je rentrai dans quelque chose de dur et puissant et au vu de l'odeur non seulement un vampire mais... Jasper.

Nous aterissames au sol, lui couché sur moi.

Génée, je le repoussai gentiment et me relevai d'un bon.

Jasper s'assit dans l'herbe et me regarda mauvais.

-A cause de toi,ma proie sait enfuie,m'accusa t-il

Alors la j'avais tous entendu!!

-Moi,hurlai-je, tu plaisante n'est ce pas? TU ma fait perdre MA proie et pas l'inverse!!

**pov jasper:**

Non mais c'est pas possible.J'essayai de l'éviter pour ne pas causer notre perte... mais non! Il fallait qu'elle me rentre dedans en pleine chasse,me faisant perdre ma proie,et avait meme le toupé de me criai dessus Je sentais qu'elle était en colere. Je l'étai aussi et ce semblant de discution ne mènerai nul part Je decidai de partir et de retournai en chasse loin de son terrain de chasse a elle.

Sans me retourner vers bella, je me levai d'un bon et parti en courant. Apres 5 minutes de courses je pouvait encore sentir sa delicieuse odeur.

Elle me suivait?!

Elle était obstinée.J'aimais se trait de caractere chez elle.

Je notais qu'elle n'était plus en colere mais tres anxieuse et elle devait se poser beaucoup de question.

Elle était trop curieuse et sa parfois, se n'était pas forcément une qualité. Je m'arretai pour lui laisser le temps de me ratrapper.

Elle allait avoir ses reponses si c'est ce qu'elle souhaitait.

**pov bella:**

Il s'était enfuis!! Sa n'allait pas se passer comme sa.

Il me met en colere pour apres fuir!! je voulais le ratraper. Je devais le ratraper.

Il devait repondre a mes interrogations.

Mais qui était il? je n'arrivais pas a le cerner.

Que voulait-il? je ne comprenais pas ses motivations.

Qu'attendait-il de moi?

Il devra repondre a mes questions.

Je suivi sa trace grace a son odeur.

Il avait de l'avance sur moi et devait courir aussi plus vite.

Je le ratrapai quelques minutes plus tard.

Il était appuyé contre un tronc d'arbre,les mains dans les poches,un sourir moqueur collé au visage

-Ce n'est pas beau la curiosité,Melle swan!

-Ce n'est pas beau de ne pas repondre au question posé Mr hales,lui repondi-je espiegle

Il sourit

-Tu ne m'a encore posé aucune question!

-Oui,mais tu as du le resentir,non?

Il se renfrogna legerement mais repris vite contenance. IL avanca de quelques pas et se planta devant moi.

Je pouvais sentir son souffle sr mon visage.J'en perdi presque pied mais j'avais besoin de reponse.

Pourquoi se comportait-il comme si je n'existai pas? Que lui faisait le fait qu'edward met embrassé? Qui est au courant du baiser?

Et je voulais et allais obtenir les reponses cette nuit.

-Tres bien, me dit-il dans un soupir,je vais repondre a tes questions.


	9. j'ai choisi

**Coucou,voila le chapitre 9. J'espere qu'il vous plaira.**

**Dur de passer de l'humour de ma fic"la poisse" au drame de celle ci!!**

**En tous cas,n'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert en bas...Tous en bas..!**

**pov bella**

Très bien,il allait répondre à mes questions. Mais par ou commencer?

Je ne pouvais décament pas me lancer comme ça. Il me regardait toujour,attendant que je parle.

Après quelques minutes,je pense qu'il perdit patience.

-Va y,pose tes questions,je t'écoute.

Bien. Je commencais par la plus urgente pour moi.

-Pourquoi m'évites tu?

-Autre question,me dit il l'air embarrassé

Non. Je voulais qu'il réponde à celle la en première.

-Non!...répond.

J'avais répondu sèchement mais j'en avait assez de ne pas exister à ses yeux. J'étais en colère contre lui et il devait le sentir.

-Très bien,soupira t-il,mais je ne pourrais pas tous te dire. J'ai le droit de garder certaines choses pour moi.

-trés bien,capitulai-je

-je t'évite parce que...parce que je ne veux faire souffrir personne,et il y a beaucoup trop de personnes en cause.

Moi non plus je ne voulais faire souffrir quiconque mais pourquoi nous éviter?

-je ne comprend pas Jasper?

Il commença à faire les 100 pas devant moi. Si sa continue comme ça il allait me donner le tournie!

-Je vois bien que tu ne comprends pas et c'est bien ça le problème! Je ne suis çe genre de garçon ou dans mon cas vampire, qui extèriorise. Je suis froid et distant avec le monde qui m'entoure. Et toi tu arrives dans nos vies et chamboules tout ce que j'ai créé!

Il s'arrete une fois de plus à quelques centimètres de moi.

-Je t'évites pour toi et seulement pour toi...Je ne quitterai jamais Alice...Est ce que tu comprend bella?

Je pense oui! mais moi dans tous ça? je doit faire quoi? les regarder vivre leurs amours? Partir loin d'eux? je ne pouvait pas demander ça à ma famille. Ils étaient bien ici!

Je sais pertinament que si je leur demandai de partir,ils accepteraient mais je ne peux pas penser qu'à moi.

Maintenant si je comprend? Oui,je suppose que je peux comprendre. Durement mais surement.

-Ok,jasper...jai compris.

Un soupir de soulagement sorti de sa bouche.

Ce geste me donna l'impression d'avoir été trahis. Je pensais faussement,que notre baiser avait eu la meme signification pour lui que pour moi.

-Bella,murmura t-il.

Il se raprocha de moi et posa sa paume de main tendrement sur ma joue

-Je suis désolé...Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir...

-Que ressens tu pour moi Jasper? le coupai-je

Il me regarda dans les yeux comme s'il cherchait à creuser au plus profond de mon âme. Que cherchait-il? Que trouvait il?

**pov jasper**

Je devais lui mentir; Je ne pouvai pas la faire espérer sur des choses qui n'arriveront jamais. Je ne pouvai pas lui avouer que j'avais pour elle des sentiments que je n'avais jamais eu...meme pour alice.

-Je...Je ne sais pas,mais ce n'est pas de l'amour.

La torture. J'étais torturé de voir sur son visage et ses sentiments,de la tristesse et de la deception. Mais je n'oubliai pas que je faisai ça pour elle,pour moi,pour nous.

-Je pense que nous devrions nous tenir éloigner l'un de l'autre...pour l'instant.

Elle me regarda et je sus que si elle avait pu pleurer,les larmes auraient commencés à couler. Elle soupira,vaincue

-Si c'est ce que tu veux.

Ce que je veux? Oui je suppose que,oui.

-Je vais aller retrouver ma famille maintenant. On se reverra en cour,ok?

-Oui,ok.

Je la regardai une dernière fois. J'avai peur de la laisser seul dans cette foret. Peur qu'elle ne s'éffondre. Alors je lui envoyai des ondes apaisantes et commenca à partir.

-Attend,me cria bella derière moi.

Je me retournai lentement

-Quoi?

Ma voix était plus sèche que je ne l'aurai voulu mais je voulais partir. Je devais partir.

-Qui est au courant de notre baiser?

Je me détournai d'elle,commenca à marcher et lui répondis

-Edward.

Et je me mis à courir. Toujours plus loin,toujours plus vite. Je voulais faire le vide avant de rentré retrouver Alice et ma famille.

C'était dur. Très dur,mais j'avais choisi,et maintenant il fallait que j'assume._(chanson: Fragile,Cristophe Willem)_

_Etre un héros,_

_Voler dans les plumes_

J'étais loin d'être un héros. Au contraire. J'avais détruit bella. je l'avais blessé. J'étais le méchant.

**J'ai choisi**

_Défier un regard_

J'aime la facon dont Bella me regarde,ses yeux si expréssifs... J'ai l'impression de me noyer dans son regard. De ne plus être un monstre mais d'être juste moi, Jasper hale.

**J'ai choisi.**

_J'ai le chapeau,_

_J'ai le costume,_

_Apres ça,je m'égare_

Je m'étais forgé une certaine carapace que seul Alice avait réussi à briser. Les autres ne me connaisaient pas vraiment. Les humains avaient peur de moi et moi,je les évitai,trop tentant pour le monstre en moi.

Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi je m'étais égaré dans les bras de Bella? Pas la faiblesse...Je n'étais pas faible.

**J'ai choisi.**

_Tous doux comme un homme,_

_Bourru comme un saule en somme,_

J'aime Alice,alors pourquoi penser à Bella de la sorte?

Elle devait me sortir de la tète.

**J'ai choisi.**

_J'ai tout fait pour me croire plus fort que fort,_

_J'ai 200 fois perdu le nord,_

_Fasse à la vie mon corps se défile,_

_Je me sens fragile..._

Ma non-vie a toujours été une chose de difficile à accepter pour nous vampires. Personne n'avait demandé à être transformé. Bon nombres de vampires s'accomodent bien de leurs existances pitoyables.

Dans le passé,je me sentais fort,sans limite et sans rextriction. Je mettais perdu plus d'une fois dans les méandres du mal. J'avais tué plus d'humains que ma famille à eux tous réunis et ils ne me faisaient pas confiance,pensant constament que je rechuterai un jour ou l'autre Et peut etre ont -ils raison.

Je n'aimai pas me sentir faible.

**J'ai choisi.**

_Etre un héros,plonger dans la brume,_

_Défier le hazard..._

Ma rencontre avec Bella ne pouvait pas être le coup du hazard. J'aimai à penser que chaques choses avaient sa signification. Quelle était celle de ma rencontre avec Bella? Le destin?

**J'ai choisi.**

_Coup d'épée dans l'eau, si je résume,_

_Je me rève le soir._

Le destin ne nous apporte rien de bon. Il n'est la que pour faire croire aux ignorants que certaines choses sont plus forte que nous. Que toutes choses à un but prédéfignie.

Voila pourquoi ma rencontre avec Bella ne pouvait rien m'aporter de bon...Je me fous du destin. Chacun prend sa propre destiné.

**J'ai choisi.**

_Moi j'ai l'air d'un homme,_

_Bourru comme un saule en somme,_

J'ai l'air d'un homme et j'en suis un par bien des cotés. La beauté de Bella ne me laisse pas indifférent. Elle a aussi une forte intelligence. Mais comme chaques hommes,j'ai des sentiments refoulé.

**J'ai choisi.**

_J'ai tous fait pour me croire plus fort que fort,_

_J'ai tant de fois perdu le nord,_

_Et face à la vie mon coeur se défile,_

_Je me sens fragile...fragile...fragile...fragile..._

Mon coeur mort souffre. J'ai pris une decision mais quelles vont être les conséquences sur nous?

Maintenant qui va faire quoi? Pourrai-je croiser Bella sans éprouver de la culpabilité d'être aussi faible? De ne pas avoir pu croire au destin? Pourrai je croiser Bella et tous ses sentiments qui je le sais ne seront pas plaisant pour moi? Pourrai je croiser Bella et mon frère,sans éprouver de jalousie?

Pourrai je croiser Edward,alors que lui connait l'ampleur de mes pensées face son amitié avec Bella? Et enfin pourrai je croiser Alice et son amour pour moi alors qu'une grande partie du mien ne sera pas avec elle?

**J'ai choisi.**

_J'ai tous fait pour me croire plus fort que fort,_

_Mais j'ai ous fait comme l'on fait le mort._

Je suis mort il y a bien longtemps. Mon coeur est mort il y a bien longtemps. Pourtant,il est mort une deuxième fois avec Bella,dans les bois.

**J'ai choisi.**

**pov bella**

Il est parti. Me laissant seul avec moi meme et mes souffrances.

Je devrais partir et je partirai. Demain.

Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas rester ici. Je ne peux pas rester ici et les voir ensembles.

Je ne dirai rien à ma famille. Je m'en irai la tête haute et le coeur en miette. Demain.


	10. partis!

**Coucou!!**

**Désolé pour l'attente de ce chapitre!!**

**Voici donc le chapitre 10.**

**Merci pour vos review!!! Sa fait du bien par ou sa passe (Oh coquine!!)**

**Petit clein d'oeil a annacullen69,elle comprendra pourquoi!!**

**Bisous et n'oubliez pas le bouton tout vert en bas!**

**On dit qu'il porte chance!!**

**Chapitre10**

**POV BELLA**

L'immortalité. C'est donc ça? Vivre éternellement dans la peine,la souffrance et la déchirure? Ce croire plus fort...plus beau...Plus intelligent que quiconque? Nous ne sommes rien...Si se n'est éternelle!!

Dans ma longue vie,j'ai croisé beaucoups d'humains. Certains se croyaient forts...D'autres n'avaient pas confiance en eux...Des beaux...des laies...des riches...des pauvres...Mais tous avaient ce que à cette instant j'enviai plus que tous:UNE VIE!

Une vie bien à eux! Avec des enfants,des chiens,des chats...de la famille...Un amant...Un mari...

Certains de ses humains révaient d'une vie éternelle...Parlant de chance incroyable de pouvoir vivre éternellement avec la personne que l'on aime...Voyager...Parcourir le monde. Est-ce ça leurs visions de l'éternel?!

LE cadeau empoisonné! Voila ce que représente l'immortalité!! Une non-vie! Ne plus manger....ne plus dormir...

Dormir. Que j'aurai aimé en cet instant pouvoir juste fermer les yeux...me reposer...me libérer de toute mon agitation interieur. Si Jasper serait la,il en prendrait certainement pour son grade!

Jasper. La raison pour laquel je me retrouvais ici, Alaska.

J'étais partie.

**Flash back**

Jasper était partis. Me laissant seule dans la forêt. Je n'avais même plus envie de chasser. je voulais partir.

Ne jamais revenir....Mourir...

Après 1 heures,je me relevai et rentrai chez moi. Ma soeur n'était pas la. certainement chez les cullen à s'amuser mais je ne lui en voulais pas. J'étais même soulagée. Elle aurait comme ça du monde auprès d'elle...Quand je ne serai plus la.

Je montais dans ma chambre,pris un sac de voyage assez petit et y fourrais:pulls,pantalons,sous-vètements. Je redescendis dans le salon,pris mon sac à mains et sortie de la maison.

Je me figeai. Alice se tenait devant moi,les bras repliés sur sa poitrine et le regard noire. Elle n'était pas seul. Ma soeur était avec elle...Je cru à cette instant ue mon coeur mort allez se fendre en deux par la souffrance. Un cri m'enleva à la contemplation de ma soeur. A quelques pas deriere Alice se tenait Jasper. Il hurlait,se tenant la tête de ses mains,accroupi au sol.

-Bella...Je t'en supplie...

Je sentie la colère alors m'envahir. Comment osait il me supplier alors que la cause de ma souffrance portait son nom. Ma colère monta encore d'un cran quand je vis Alice accourir vers Jasper,le prendre dans ses bras et le bercer.

-Bella?

Je reportais mon attention sur ma soeur. Elle regarda les sacs que j'avais en mains.

-Tu vas ou comme sa?

Je pris une grande inspiration inutile.

-Je pars Sarah.

-NON!! Criairent à l'unisson ma soeur et Jasper.

La colère fut remplacé par l'incomprehension ce qui permit à Jazz de ce relever.

Pourquoi ne voulait il pas que je parte? C'est lui. Lui qui m'as demandé de nous tenir éloigné l'un de l'autre,pour le bien être de tous le monde. Le sien surtout!

-Quoi? fut la seul question que je pus poser.

Jasper se raprocha de moi suivit de près par Alice.

-Pense à ta soeur...Pense à ton frère.

Ils s'en sortiront avec ou sans moi. Un vampire n'a besoin d'aucune compagnie.

-Désolé Jasper. Ma descision est prise.

je partis alors en courant sous les cris de ma soeur demandant à Jasper de la lacher.

**Fin du flash back**

J'avais aterrie çe matin sur le sol d'Alaska et je mettais rendu dans une agence immobilière afin de trouver une maison ou loger.

Ils m'avaient trouvé une maison près de la forêt, suite à mes éxigeances.

J'avais loué une voiture le temps d'en acheter une. Après plusieurs kilomètres,j'étais enfin arrivée à destination.

Ma maison était bien trop spacieuse pour moi seule.

Chacun dans la vie fait des choix...des bons...des mauvais...Et parfois ils sont regrettables...

Pour ma part,j'espère avoir fait le bon choix...

**POV JASPER**

Bella était partie. Qu'avai-je fait? je ne voulais que son bien! Au lieu de sa,je faisait souffrir sa soeur.

Nous avions Alice et moi ramené Sarah à la maison. Elle sanglotait et répétait le nom de Bella en boucle.

Arrivé devant la maison,je pouvais sentir que l'atmosphère était pesante. Attendant des nouvelles de Bella suite à la vision d'Alice.

**Flash back**

Nous étions installés dans le salon. Edward et Emmett jouaient au échec,se qui est assez comique.

-Eddie,tu vas perdre!

Edward donna un coup sonore sur la large épaule d'Emmett.

-Arrette de m'appeler comme sa! Je te l'ai déja dit!

Emmett ricana.

-Quoi?! Se serai Bella,tu n'aurai rien dit!!

Edward grogna pendant que moi je me perdais dans un sentiments de jalousie.

Edward se tourna furtivement vers moi et me lança un regard d'avertisement. Je n'avais pas oublié la conversation qu'on avait eu et j'avais rempli ma tache du contrat.

_"Ne t'inquette pas! Je lui est dit que l'on devait s'éloigner tamporairement!"_

Il me lança un petit sourire pour me faire comprendre qu'il avait entendu.

Soudain,Alice se redressa de mes genoues sur lesquels elle était installée et se figea. Je lui caressa le dos,ma manière à moi de l'apaiser. Après deux minutes,elle revient à elle et se retourna,le visage triste vers sarah,assise à coté de nous.

-Bella s'en va.

Voila la bombe était lachée. Edward se leva d'un bon et se planta devant moi.

-Tout sa c'est de ta faute!!

je ne pouvais pas le contredire. Il avait raison.

-De quoi il parle chérie? me demanda Alice.

Je lancais un regard peu amène à Edward ,le remerciant mentalement.

Avant que je n'ai pu répondre,Sarah se leva et se planta devant Alice,le regard meurtri.

-Ou elle est?

-Elle est chez toi. Elle fait ses valises.

Avant que je n'est pu comprendre ce qui se passait,Sarah sortie et Alice me tira par le bras pour que je la suive.

**Fin du flash back**

Je n'avait jamais connu personne souffrir autant que Bella. J'étais resté à l'écart,laissant sarah réglé çe problème directement avec sa soeur mais quand Bella avait dit à sa soeur qu'elle partait,j'avai agis instinctivement. Tout était ma faute. Mes entiments était confus...Ses sentiments était confus...

Devant la porte de la villa je soufflais. Je savais que maintenant,j'allais devoir rendre des comptes.

J'ouvris la porte...je restais figé à l'entrée devant la scène qui se présentait devant moi...

**Et voila!! Je sais je suis sadique d'arreter comme ça!!**

**Le prochain chapitre prochainement!!**

**Et n'oubliez pas:REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	11. révélation

**Coucou!!**

**Désolé pour cette attente,mais mieux vaut tard que jamais non?**

**Merci à vous pour les review et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!!**

**Je tien aussi à préciser que les passages assez dépréssifs de Bella sont mes propres convictions et qu'il y a souvent une morale!!**

**Et bien sur,n'oubliez pas mes review!!!!! Attention c'est pas obligatoire....Quoi que!(je plaisante bien évidement!!!)**

**Chapitre 11**

**POV JASPER**

"_Mais que c'était il passé ici?"_

Edward sortie de la cuisine.

-Une tornade nommé Rosalie,me répondit il.

Je déposais Sarah sur la seule chaise debout et fis un tour d'horizon. Les canapés étaient retournés et sacagés. La table à manger ou avait lieu les réunions de famille était en plusieurs morceaux et les chaises cassées. Seul le piano d'Edward semblait avoir résisté à ma furie de soeur.

Edward me regarda,indigné.

-Je l'ai protégé!

-Serait il trop demandé de savoir "le pourquoi"? Demanda Alice

Edward soupira et s'assie par terre au milieu des débris de chaises et de la mousse des canapés. Il commença à jouer avec un morceau de bois sans nous regarder d'avantage.

-Eh Ben,commença t'il,Rose n'a manifestement pas aprécié que je prenne la défence de Bella quand j'ai su qu'elle partait et Rose estime que Bella est un danger pour nous et notre famille...Mais je suspecte de la jalousie.

Ce qui ne serait pas étonnant connaissant Rose.

J'humais l'air. Rose et Emmett n'étaient pas dans la maison.

-Non,me répondit Edward en écho à mes pensées.

-Ils ont décidé de partir quelques jours en Alaska...Chez Tanya.

Bien. "_Je supposse que cest une demande d'Esmée?"_

Edward me regarda du coin de l'oeil et opina silencieusement. Je pouvais sentir de la rencoeur émanait de sa personne et j'en conclus qu'il m'en voulait encore.

Il opina une nouvelle fois.

_"Je m'en veux tu sais"_

-Je sais,oui.

C'est vrai! Je m'en voulais pour Bella. C'était entièrement de ma faute si elle était parti...Mais je m'en voulais encore plus de devoir faire souffrir Alice dans quelques minutes. Je devais tous lui révéler:Le baiser de Bella,la discution avec Edward et la dispute dans les bois. Je lui devais tous sa...Même si mes sentiments étaient confus et embrouillés.

Je me dirigeais vers Alice d'un pas incertain.

-Alice,chérie...Il faut qu'on parle.

Elle me regarda suspicieuse mais hocha lentement la tête,me donnant son accord.

Je lui pris la main et l'emmenai en bas des escaliers et une seconde plus tard dans notre chambre.

**POV EDWARD**

Je regardais Jasper emmener Alice à l'étage.

_"Je ne comprend pas" _Tous marchait comme dans mon plan...Tous se passait bien...J'avais l'amitié de Bella...La jalousie de Jasper et la rancoeur d'Alice....Il ne manquait qu'un rien pour que la femme de ma vie se rende enfin compte que l'homme avec qui elle est,n'est pas fait pour elle et que pafois,le bonheur est à porté de mains...Mais non,il a tous gaché.

Je pensais que le seul moyen d'arriver à mes faims était de l'obliger à ne plus voir Bella et l'éviter et qu'il réagirait comme l'homme qu'il est. Qu'il réagirait peut être comme un gamin quand on lui interdit quelque chose,et que celui ci désobéit pour justement désobéir. Pour le gout du risque. Je savais que Jazz s'ennuyait ses temps si...Mais sa n'a pas marché...Et je commençe à reperdre tous se que j'avais essayer de construire avec Alice.

Même notre baiser.

**POV BELLA**

Ma famille me manquait horriblement. Quand vous vivez plus d'une vie humaine avec les mêmes personnes,les liens de notre coeur mort se fige forcément.

Deux semaines que je n'avais pas chassé. Il allait falloir que j'y ailles. Mais l'envie me manquait. Je me sentais vide,du moins autant que puisse l'être une morte immortelle.

Paradoxale hein? Etre morte et être immortelle. Tous les ingrédients pour regretter sa vie humaine. La joie de mourir. Pourquoi les humains ont ils peur de la mort ou de tous se qui touche à celle-çi? C'est ça l'humanité! Vivre à cents pour cents! Sans jamais rien avoir à regretter! Et mourir. Après une vie bien remplis...Des projets réalisés.

Certains pensent que les vampires ont une âme...Puffffff,foutaisse! On nous a volé notres âmes...En même temps que nos vies. Les gens comme nous non pas le droit au paradis et enfer...De toute façon,je n'y crois pas. Pour moi une personne (Humaine ou non) quand elle meurt n'existe plus. Elle dort d'un sommeil sans rêve,sans cauchemar. Paisible mort.

Je soupirais et décidais enfin à me lever pour aller chasser. Les proix sont abondantes ici. L'ours est sauvage.

Je me mis à courir. Le vent me faisant un bien fou.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Après une heure de chasse,je décidai de rentrer chez moi. Me doucher me fairait le plus grand bien. Lire aussi serait une bonne distraction.

A mi-parcours, je me figeai net. Une odeur. Sucrée. Epicée. Des vampires.

J'humai. Trois odeurs différentes.

Trois vampires.

Droit sur moi.

Je me mis en possition défencive,prète à répliquer en cas d'agression. Je regardais droit devant moi,là d'ou provenait l'odeur quand ils sortirent,un homme et deux femmes,de la forêt environnante. Ils s'approchairent de moi à pas feutré et je constatais soulagée qu'ils avaient la même couleur des yeux que les miens. L'homme fit encore quelques pas dans ma direction alors que les deux femmes restèrent en retrait.

-Bonjour,me salua t-il gentiment,Je suis Eleazar,et voici Carmen ma femme et Tanya,notre soeur.

Je n'étaient pas la seul vampire en Alaska.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Voili,voila!! Je sais il es un peu cours!!**

**je me ratraperai au prochain chapitre promis!!**

**en attendant,n'oubliez pas les reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
